Inhaling the Fumes
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: On a hunt, the boys and Cas stumble across a witch. While taking her captive, Dean and Cas unknowingly knock over one of her potions, and inhale its fumes. Sam isn't too sure what he feels about the results. Destiel but mostly Sam-Centric. Day 102 of my 365 day writing challenge.


She was beautiful - even in death, her unblemished, snow, white skin was perfection.

That was what was odd.

Six other deaths had occurred under the same circumstances in the small town - no obvious cause death on the body, and all the autopsy resulted in the same thing; complete shut down of the brain.

Unfortunately, there was nothing to suggest why their brains had shut down so suddenly - toxicology results had come back, all systems clean, and there was medically nothing wrong with any of the victims.

Nothing should have caused the seven people to have died like they did. Which was why Sam and Dean were on the case.

—

After some investigation, the brothers had found out that the victims (young, attractive men and women, all between the ages of 18-23) were all students at the town's community college. And they were all in the same religious studies class.

What they couldn't seem to work out was what supernatural creature had done something like that. There were no clues pointing to a specific one. A witch, a demon, possibly a ghost?

That's when they prayed to Castiel for help.

—

The angel appeared in a flutter of wings.

"Hello." His deep, gravely voice reverberated around the room.

"Hey Cas, thanks for coming." Sam greeted, looking up from his laptop where he was still researching into what could have caused the deaths.

"Of course."

After filling him in on the details of the case, Cas thought carefully.

"Can we go to see the bodies? I might be able to detect something your humans senses missed."

—

The three of them were stood in the morgue, seven drawers open, seven bodies out on display.

Castiel was inspecting the most recently deceased woman, even smelling the corpse.

"I can detect traces of a curse - a witch is likely to be the cause of all of these murders."

"Oh, fuck." Dean groaned, collapsing further into the desk chair he had sat down upon. "I fucking hate witches!"

—

After that, it was rather easy locating the witch's hide-out.

She was a student in the college, and was in the same class as the victims. She also happened to be the only student in the small class to not have mysteriously perished, and her 'hide-out' was the apartment she had been sharing with two of her class-mates.

The Winchesters and the angel had the element of surprise on their side, and managed to bound the woman in iron handcuffs, before she could try to attack them.

—

"Well that was unbelievably easy." Dean said, as the trio made their way to leave the apartment building, the witch in tow.

They were going to take her to Bobby's - she was a newbie witch, and therefore no trouble while bound, even willing to go with them.

As they made their way out, they didn't realise that a potion had knocked over, Castiel and Dean unknowingly inhaling the fumes.

—

It was only a short, hour-long drive to Bobby's house, and was silent the majority of the time.

Castiel spent the ride scrutinising their captive, keeping a watchful eye on her the entire time.

—

Once at Bobby's, the brothers took the witch down into the elder hunter's basement, restraining her with more iron chains.

She was perfectly willing, sat in the seat quietly.

She answered all their questions, and wasn't difficult at all.

It was unnerving, if Dean was honest.

—

It was the next day before anyone noticed something unusual.

When Sam walked into the kitchen that morning, Dean and Cas were already there, kissing over the small table.

The younger Winchester walked out of the room, pretending he hadn't seen what he had.

He knew, of course, that his brother was in love with the nerdy angel, and that the angel loved him back, but he was expecting some sort of gay panic from his brother before he ever admitted his feelings out loud.

Once out of the room, Sam made sure his footsteps were loud enough for the pair to have ample warning that he was about to enter.

The two men were sat on opposite side of the table, looking innocent as ever.

If he hadn't just walked in on the pair, he never would have thought that they had been kissing less than a minute before.

—

Sam walking in on the pair kissing constantly.

The kisses were innocent, sure, but it was getting old, walking out of a room, just to walk back in again, making sure to be loud.

He contemplated getting a bell. Surely Bobby would have one.

When he spoke to Bobby about it, the elder hunter looked suspicious. And concerned.

"We both know that Dean is in love with Cas, but I just can't seem to shake off the feeling that something doesn't seem right here. I mean, what suddenly caused Dean to let his feelings out?"

Suddenly, Sam had a flashback to the witch's apartment, vaguely hearing the smash of glass, as they were passing through the door.

"I think it was a potion." The young Winchester told Bobby, explaining why he had come to the conclusion.

"Let's go talk to the witch then."

—

Turns out, the potion was harmless. It was a kissing curse (curse was the wrong name for it, Sam had pointed out) and it cause anyone who ingested it to become overwhelmed by a desire to make out with anyone they could.

Since the two had only inhaled the fumes of the potion, the desire wasn't as overwhelming. It only amplified - slightly - a person's desire to kiss someone. And it had to be someone they truly wanted to kiss.

So, Sam concluded to himself, the pair were only kissing because they wanted to. The chaste kisses were basically their desire, and Sam was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of how adorable the whole situation was.

"The potion only lasts 18 hours, by the way, and the first twelve are when it works its way through the person's system. Technically, it should have worn off about three hours ago." The witch informed the hunter, who had been knocked out of his stupor by the woman's voice.

"They were kissing when I walked in on them only an hour ago." He mused.

"Well then, I guess you're going to have to suffer their PDA for the rest of your life." The witch teased.

"Fuck." Was all Sam could reply.


End file.
